Retribution
by Jediknight96
Summary: A new Sith threat is growing and it is up to Meetra to find the legendary Gray Jedi known as revan and she won't come alone. her companions went along for the ride and the Jedi exile senses that the future of the galaxy is at their hands and they are determined to restore justice and peace in the outer rim.
1. Introduction

Retribution

Introduction

Months after the destruction of the Malachor V, the exile, now known as Meetra Surik is determined to look and find her Jedi General Revan, the legendary gray Jedi and strategist whom is famous and infamous for a variety of things: he and Alek has broken the Jedi code in order to help out the republic army in their fight against the mandolorians and a few other Jedi joined in with the two generals, sympathetic to the republic's needs. The Jedi civil war has been going on for so long, nearly half of the Jedi Order has withered into non-existence. Years later, Revan disappeared into unknown regions and Meetra will not stop until she is reunited with him and the feeling of the Sith returning made her feel somewhat uneasy.

Somewhere far beyond the galaxy, a new Sith threat is on the rise and the ever growing concern of this is unavoidable and inescapable. For thousands of years, they have been hiding, waiting, planning, and observing from the shadows. They see the Jedi Order as weak, incapable of action, and foolish for turning down the senate's offers in terms of helping them out with the Jedi Civil War and the two promising students Revan and Alek discouraged the idea of waiting so they have no choice but to disavow the code and do it their own ways.

Will she ever find him and bring an end to this threat? Time will tell as the crew of the Ebon Hawk goes through a rough and tuff journey across the galaxy and the battle is merely the beginning and the future ahead them remained forever lost in the bleak blackness of darkness.


	2. Chapter I: Just like Old Times

Chapter I: Just like Old Times

Meetra is indeed exhausted after the final confrontation with her old master Kreia aka Darth Traya whom she knew all along that she is the last Sith Lord she's been looking for and to take things into account, she told the tale of herself in the third person in order to not let her identity slip and the exile soon figured it all out during her mission to reunite the three remaining Jedi and once united in the Dantooine Temple, Meetra is knocked out of the situation while Kreia finished them off by sucking the life energy out of them. Now, she is determined her most trusted general and that individual is none other than Revan himself.

"Did you have a good night sleep?" Atton inquired, leaning his arm up against doorway as Meetra stretched, her back arched and her hair sleep tousled as she flashed him a small smile.

"Hmm, I would say yes. The battle that I fought against that old woman is indeed tedious and physically exhausting." She said, fixing up her brunette hair into a straight ponytail and got up a moment later, giving him a peck on the lips and strode the halls of the Hawk for a one full minute until she reached the refresher and closed the door behind her once inside. The exile stared at her reflection in the mirror and she isn't the same person she was before she met Atton. She was fighting at the battlefield at Malachor V, fighting against the mandolorian threat and is fighting for a cause the Jedi Council failed to take care of in the first place. She stripped off her clothes and steps into the warm shower in order to get her mind off the past.

The hot beads of water coated her naked body in an instant and the water hit her like a ton of bricks once she stepped inside.

" _Mmm, the water feels so good"_ Atton could hear the exile moan softly in his head and a smirk began to creep up on his mouth as she did so. He made his way towards the refresher to join her and as he arrived halfway in the halls, he noticed the door is half closed and went inside without second thoughts. He too stripped off his clothes and enters, hugging the exile tenderly from behind. "Oh! I didn't see you there" Meetra emitted a giggle as soon as he did so and she caressed his strong, calloused hands softly as she kissed him. He kisses back in return and traces her bare midriff up until her breasts, giving it a light squeeze. Meetra emitted a moan of pleasure as their tongues danced in a sexual fashion while at the same time, giving his cock a good stroke.

"Ooh, someone is really needy here" The exile cooed, getting down on her knees and grabbed a hold of his base, licking the tip slowly as she teases him. Atton threw his head back at the feeling of her tongue on his tip, letting out a sigh of sexual content.

"Oh force, this feels so good baby." He moaned lowly, biting on his lip to prevent any noise to be heard.

"I'm just getting started darling." She flicked her tongue three times on his tip that made him moan more due to her hitting his sensitive spot numerous times, sensing he is close. She then moved from his tip to his balls, sucking on it as she made a loud pop after she pulled out from it.

"Oh Exile!" Atton groaned, violently jerking his shaft in front of her as she left her mouth open to swallow his cum. He eventually comes, his hot seed coating her face and she giggled teasingly, using the water to wash it away and she positioned her ass in front of his pipe, guiding it as both moaned in unison as he filled her walls.

"Harder flyboy!" she encouraged him, rubbing her clit to give herself extra pleasure as he pounded her.

"Say my name baby."

"Atton!"

His hips kept on moving at a fast pace as he threw his head back at the feeling of her walls clenching him and groped her boobs to give them both much needed pleasure.

"Faster!" she demanded, feeling his hands work on her breasts and stiff nipples.

"Say it again!"

"ATTON"

His knot in his stomach began to loosen as he increases the pace a bit faster

"Mmm, you are so good at this beloved." She bites her lower lip, loving the feeling.

"Aah!" Atton grunted as he felt his cock twitch and pulsate inside of her, spilling his thick seed into her core

"Atton/Meetra!" The two yelled in unison as they reached their climax, her juices coating his throbbing shaft as they held onto each other, him pulling out a second later out of her gaping hole.

"Holy force, you came quite a lot. "It's just like old times isn't it?" she smirked and pecked his lips, him returning the favor as she went out to the refresher and wrapped a towel around her body and cleaned up privately, gearing up into her Jedi apparel and Atton wore his usual smuggler clothes to check on the ETA of their next destination .

"We are 2 minutes away from Coruscant, what do you want to find there?" Atton inquired, his eyes staring right into Meetra's hazel ones and sits at the co-pilot seat. "Something that has to do with my past and I'll be there for not too long." He nodded in understanding. "Do what you got to do." Atton smiled lightly and stared at the beautiful hyperspace light show, the atmosphere of it felt very relaxing and peaceful. _"Just like old times my beloved."_ The exile mentally said to him and he turned to looked at her smiling and said out loud. "Like old times indeed." and with that, their new journey begins at this very moment.


	3. Update

Update

Sorry for the lack of muse for my KOTOR story my followers, I really apologize for the delay. For this story, it's really going to follow the similar storyline from both games and the revan novel but with numerous additions/changes: new Sith assassins with red blades both single/double, backstories on each original characters, tons of thorough action, and for good measure, Drama! For this reason, I hope you'll be ready for this as soon as chapter one and others will be uploaded sooner. Peace, love, and may the force be with you…always.


	4. Chapter II

Chapter II: Your Focus Determines your Reality

After eliminating the Sith Lord Darth Traya, Meetra learnt a couple of new things on her own, giving her plenty of time to look over these thoughts that has been forming up within the confines of her head. Her sparring sessions with Visas Marr, a Miraluka female who lacked the vision to see but is able to with the use of the force, making her a formidable opponent in the battlefield.

The sounds of lightsabers rang out audibly, the two combatants began to circle around the cargo hold, a perfect place to hone and sharpened their skills during their journey throughout the outer rim. Meetra flipped towards the blind swordswoman, her stance samurai like when she steps to the side, choosing to evade her partner's blue blade for a while, a smirk formed up on her soft lips as she did so.

"You're improving as far as I can tell." Meetra complimented the miraluka, giving her a nod of thanks.

"I would say the same to you, Exile." She replied as both of them get into a kendo fighting stance, the sound of the blades humming are like music to their ears, bringing them a sense of focus and adrenaline in their veins. Meetra came in with an overhead chop, nearly staggering her a step back, showers of sparks began to rain down as the rounding duel kept on going, beads of sweat begins to drip down the exile's brows as she slashed up and down, attempting to break down the blind one's defenses but to no avail. Being respected as a duelist, Meetra is master of Shii-cho, Makashi, and finally Soresu, three forms that suited her needs in every situation.

After hours of training, they bowed to each other in respect and parted to their quarters, their destination towards the capital city draws ever closer. In retrospect, Meetra hasn't been to Coruscant since the days of the mandolorian wars, back then, she returned to the Jedi council in judgment for her crimes for both defying the council's wishes and went away with Revan and Malak in their quest to stop the mandolorians for good; resulting in their destruction on Malachor V, a graveyard for those who served alongside the Jedi and republic soldiers. For all intents and purposes, she rebelled against the Jedi code for the sake of the galaxy, placing herself and the force before anything else. Revan in particular had did the same thing years ago when the Jedi civil war as initiated by the Sith, ancient enemies of the Jedi and complete oppositions to their ideals and beliefs.

Revan and Malak were also credited onto leading a huge battalion with their own republic soldiers and Jedi knights alike, making them a force to be reckoned with during their fight against the mandolorians. They could see through the lies of the Jedi: they put the will over the people over the force, a fool-hardy moral to take into account. The force should be put first, not the other way around, damn it! In essence, the senate tried to persuade the Jedi to join in the war effort against the mandolorians but they ultimately refused, seeing it as a waste of peaceful time. With this in mind, countless Jedi defied the will of their masters and inexplicably went off to go fight in the war, wanting to people around the outer rim feel safe from the tyranny of the mandorloian warriors.

However, with every war, there will be always consequences that will come along away as soon as one made a rebellious choice against the adherence to the Jedi Code. Truth be told, the Jedi are not breed for combat, soldiers in particular are. Besides from that, Meetra is glad she's back in this place despite the past's horrific trail.

The crew of the Hawk are able to find themselves some quarters to settle in while Meetra walked the halls of the temple, reliving her times here since she was a youngling. Leadership of the Jedi Council is now handed over to Master Kavar and a few others who survived the bombing of Dantooine by the Sith, a move that proved nearly fatal to the entirety of the order. Thankfully for the other Jedi off-world, they managed to evade such executions from overhead. She prays in the force that Revan is still alive, her faith in her former general and friend is impenetrable, keeping herself hopeful, no matter what situation she is in.


End file.
